The Story of Beauty: The Laurie Lynn Story
by a-rock-n-roll-suicide
Summary: In 1978, Laurie Lynn, daughter of famous actress Ana Lynn and famous rocker herself, is kidnapped by Alex DeLarge. Five years later, she's brutally murdered by him. The trial of her death soon becomes a huge scandal. Warning: Violence, rape, strong language.


**So like in the latest chapter of_ Polly_, I stated that certain elements I took from TheLovelyJudy's Laugh Now Alligator. I will be original about it, though. Tell me if I get too copycat-ish. Also it's somewhat inspired by the Lizzie Borden case, which inspired the famous rhyme. The rhyme goes:**

_**Lizzie Borden took an axe **_

_**And gave her mother forty whacks**_

_**When she saw what she had done**_

_**She gave her father forty-one**_

**The infamous Borden case happened 11 August 1892. Lizzie Borden was arrested for the brutal murders of her (step)mother and father. Despite the fact that the rhyme mentions 40 and 41 blows respectively, her mother only suffered 19 blows, and her dad 11. Borden was acquitted of all charges, and there are many theories of the case.**

**A somewhat in-depth look at the trial is here: murderpedia dot org slash female.B slash b slash borden-lizzie. **

* * *

**1 September 1983**

He picks up the weapon, a one-sided axe. It will be the perfect weapon, he thinks. It was inspired by the old nursery rhyme, "Lizzie Borden took an axe." The only thing was, only one person will be getting any whacks.

She is in the basement, naked and apprehensive. She is wondering what horror he has for tonight. His axe is obscured behind his back.

"Don't worry, love," he tells her. "Your troubles will soon be behind you."

And then he reveals the axe. Her eyes widen.

"Alex, no! Please! I'll do anything, anything. Have I not done what I was told?" she begs.

He smirks. "You have served me well, ptitsa. But you are too well-known for me to keep you. Lewdies are suspicious." He is not a nadsat now; he is twenty-three. But it's hard to break old habits.

And then he lifts the axe and then he brings it down, hitting her in the side. She cries out in agony.

_Lizzie Borden took an axe..._

She's lying on the ground, clutching her bloody wound. He spreads her legs with his leg and then thrusts the axe up between her legs. Her scream this time is earsplitting.

_And gave her mother forty whacks._

He gives her thirty-eight more licks with the axe. By the tenth, she is as good as dead, but he wants to make sure. When he can no longer lift the bloody axe, he lets it fall to the ground and looks at the carnage. The girl is beyond recognition. One breast is completely missing, while the other is barely on. Her genital area is beyond fucked up. She is missing an eye.

He had done quite a number on her.

As for himself, he is covered in blood, as are the walls. But he doesn't bother clean himself. He's tired as hell; that axe was heavy. And he feels his manhood straining against his pants. He unzips his pants and starts stroking himself.

**Two hours later…**

Urgent knocks on the door wake Alex up from his nap. He is wearing only underwear, so he has to put on a t-shirt and sweat pants, which he only wears for situations like this.

He is cleaned up, all traces of the blood on his body gone. He can't say the same for the basement, which still has bloodstains on the walls and floor, not to mention the mutilated body.

He opens the door and is surprised to see two police officers.

"Well well well," he says, offering a polite smile. "What brings you two here for a surprise visit?"

"Two hours ago we got a complaint," one officer, Officer Kelch, says.

"Someone reported to us that there was a loud scream and a crash from this house," the other one, Officer Adkins, adds.

"Oh?" Alex asks innocently.

"Yes. We have a search warrant. We need to search your house. Will you let us in?" Officer Kelch requests.

Alex is forced to step aside while the cops enter his home. Outwardly, he's cool, as if he has nothing to hide. Inwardly, he's a bit nervous. Only a bit, though, because he's 95% sure they won't check the basement.

They do.

And twenty minutes later, Alex finds himself in the back of the police car.

**Weeks later…**

Alex is charged with the murder of Laurie Lynn, daughter of famed actress Ana Lynn. However, the police never read him his rights, so he was allowed to walk free. This case ends up sparking controversy around the world.


End file.
